Angel Pine
]] Angel Pine is a small badlands town located in Whetstone, San Andreas. The town sits at the base of the enormous Mount Chiliad, and is host to a logging company Angel Pine Sawmill . There is a save point in the Angel Pine trailer park and the Angel Pine Safehouse, which can be bought for $20,000. Angel pine also houses several facilities, including Sheriff`s office and Angel Pine Medical Center. The player will automatically be in Angel Pine after completing mission "The Green Sabre". Events of GTA San Andreas After the deadly Mulholland Intersection shoot-out with the Ballas in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is forced by C.R.A.S.H. officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski to perform various tasks for them, using the recent incarceration of Carl's brother Sweet as leverage. Tenpenny and Pulaski deposit Carl in the remote town of Angel Pine in Whetstone, a region of Flint County in San Andreas. Carl, who has been stripped of all weapons and given only a camera, is ordered to flush out and murder a witness who is hiding in a cabin on nearby Mount Chiliad. He rushes up the side of the mountain to find a cabin closely guarded by the FBI. By creating a commotion, Carl succeeds in luring the terrified witness from the cabin, who races down the mountain in a car. After chasing him down, Carl kills him and photographs his body as proof for Tenpenny and Pulaski that their problem has been taken care of. Later in the story, Angel Pine returns, this time as the setting for the air-drop Carl is asked to perform by Mike Toreno. In order to stay within the diligent gaze of those watching him, Toreno compels Carl to fly a Rustler to Angel Pine for him in order to drop supplies to his men holed up there. Carl is given a very limited time to fly over topographically diverse terrain from the abandoned airstrip in Bone County to Angel Pine and back, all while remaining below radar detection range. Businesses and Locations *Ammu-Nation *Angel Pine Cinema *Angel Pine Medical Center *Angel Pine Safehouse *Angel Pine Save Point *Angel Pine Sawmill *Bait Shop *Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon *Billy’s Records *Botanica Carlos Miguel *C.A.M. *Cluckin' Bell *Gas Station *J & J’s Restaurant *Leydi D. Café *Lovin' A Loan *No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings *Powertool Paradise *Tony's Furniture *U Get Inn Motel Weapons *Flowers near Lovin' A Loan *Golf Club in open garage *Micro-SMG in trailer park Vehicles *Ambulance *DFT30 in Angel Pine Sawmill (sometimes replaced by Forklift) *Kart in trailer park *Roadtrain in Angel Pine Sawmill *Romero next to the Angel pine medical center *Sabre behind the wall back of church (occasionally) *Sanchez near savepoint *Walton in backyard of Angel Pine Sawmill Pickups *Body Armor side of J & J’s Restaurant *Police Bribe back of Sheriff`s office Other *One Unique Stunt Jump in trailer park *Chilli Dogs seller Trivia The town has trash cans filled up with unused maps of Vice City. Category:Places in Whetstone Category:Towns in San Andreas